


you will remember me (for centuries)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Gina contemplates her thought abt leaving the Nine-Nine, I'm so sorry, i'm gonna cry okay, the nine-nine - Freeform, title lyrics are from 'centuries' by fall out boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: "ohana means family. family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."in honor of miss gina linetti





	you will remember me (for centuries)

Gina Linetti was a freaking queen, and she knew it. Everyone around her knew it too. That’s why everyone loved her so much. 

Gina loved them too, not that she’d ever admit it. She had seen it all, after being with the Nine-Nine so long. She had seen so many stages of drink-Amy (all the way up to nine-drink Amy, mind you) and she knew that she was going to miss every single one. Except for four-drink Amy. Four-drink Amy was  _ way _ too TMI. But even though sober Amy was sometimes a lot to deal with, she was a real friend. They had always had each other’s backs. And sometimes, Gina would pick up a fancy ballpoint pen or a highlighter for Amy, and Amy would smile and be a little tolerable for the rest of the day.

Jake had been her best friend since forever. Granted, they were still going to see each other, but it just wasn’t going to be the same. Gina had been seeing Jake nearly every single day for almost ten years. She was going to miss that a lot. She was going to miss his classic Peralta one-liners and the way he made everyone in the bullpen laugh in the middle of a long and hard day. Jake. She was still going to pop into his apartment unexpectedly with her smoke machine and play video games with him. She was still going to be around quite often. Gina had very rational goals to be the vodka aunt of Jake and Amy’s child, and she was  _ not _ going to give up on those goals.

And Rosa. Gina didn’t even know where to begin with Rosa.. Rosa Diaz had been the love of Gina’s wonderful life since forever. Rosa had always been there for her. Since the day she held Gina’s hair back while Gina ungracefully puked in the toilet in Babylon, Gina had always tried to look out for Rosa. She remembered the time that Rosa got sick, and how Gina made her a care package. Rosa was scary, but she was a comfort to be around. Gina loved getting a drink with Rosa or just sitting next to her in silence. Rosa’s obviously not going to lose Gina that easy, but Gina knows that they’re not going to have as much time for each other like they used to. She loved Rosa Diaz with all of her heart, and Rosa loved her.

Charles was a pain in the neck. But Gina had to admit— he was a sweet guy. Charles always had the best intentions and he was so friendly. Even though he was so annoying while Gina was actually trying to get work done, Charles was a cool guy. Gina would never ever ever admit it, but his stories were sometimes interesting. Sometimes, Gina would pretend that she wasn’t listening to him talk about something, but in reality, she was. The dude could be really cool if he wanted to. She knew that this wasn’t going to be the last that she saw of him. Their parents  _ were _ married, after all. Gina was sure to be dragged on Boyle family vacations, though she was going to make sure that in the future,  _ she _ was the one to plan them. Gina still hadn’t gotten over the horrible night when the Boyle cousins had only rented one tent for all of them.

Terry was someone she really was going to miss. Gina knew that she would see him once in a while, but she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to see him as much. Unless she offered to baby-sit for his girls, which was something she wasn’t exactly up for. Gina had her own daughter now, and even one small toddler was a lot for her to take care of. She was getting better with kids, though. It was obviously her magical Linetti-charm. The memory of baby-sitting for Cagney and Lacey with Rosa still haunted her, though. Terry’s kids can be  _ violent _ when they want to. She was definitely going to miss Vacation Terry the most, though. Vacation Terry could dance, sing karaoke, and chill— and Gina  _ loved _ all of that. Karaoke with Terry was just another fascinating story.

Captain Holt. Gina didn’t have enough words in her heart for Captain Holt. All of them— Jake, Amy, Rosa, and Gina— had adopted Holt as a father figure. Holt was not only Amy’s mentor; he was Gina’s as well. Gina had seen him grow in his position. She had stuck by his side for nearly all of her time being his assistant. And even though she acted like she really didn’t organize his meetings or anything like that, she did. Gina had a secret calendar in Holt’s office that had his schedule and meetings on it. Gina really  _ could _ do her job when she wanted to, She had updated the calendar nearly every day, and Holt was sworn into secrecy about it. Holt had supported Gina, and Gina was proud to have been his assistant. Gina was quite fond of Kevin as well. Kevin was a great man and a great friend to just play scrabble with, even though he won 98% of the time. She was going to miss her dads.

The Nine-Nine was truly (and literally, in Charles’s case,) her family. She chose this family for herself, and they chose her. Gina was their sister by heart, and she wouldn’t ever stop being that fabulous always-better-than-you sister. The Nine-Nine had advised her, and helped her pull through hard times. She was going to miss partying with them at Shaws. She was going to miss their yearly Halloween Heists. She was going to miss dancing in the breakroom and watching Rosa and Jake interrogate perps and she was going to miss her  _ family. _ When Gina thinks about the Nine-Nine, she always remembers a line from Lilo and Stitch:  _ Ohana means family. Family means no one get left behind or forgotten.  _ And truly, they are never going to forget the wonderful Gina Linetti

Gina was going to miss everything about the Nine-Nine. She had tears in her eyes, just thinking about leaving, but she knew that life always pushes forward. It’s all that Gina can do to accept the fact that life was sweeping her forward to do great things.

 

_ no one gets left behind or forgotten. because they are family. _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying, okay!!! like i'm going to miss Gina so so so much and I know that Chelsea is going to go on and do amazing things in life. she is truly someone that i look up to.  
> cry w/ me on tumblr!!!! @darkrosemind


End file.
